The Gentle
by AutumnLeavesFalling
Summary: Susan’s story throughout the evacuation and Narnia and how she became who she is.
1. Episode One: A Sister’s Task

THE GENTLE

**Disclaimer: **Neither though I would like to think I owned Narnia, I can't because I don't like liars.

**Author Note: **Also I would like to explain why I'm writing this story. I know there are many Susan stories out there but they are always about the aftermath of The Last Battle, which Susan was treated very unfairly in (she is also my favourite character too!), so I decided to write Susan's story during the evacuation, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, sometime during the Golden Age and a little bit afterwards. Susan has always been one of my favourite child hood characters, I thought she was perfect (I was five for the record) beautiful, kind and a Queen! I have always wanted to write about her adventure and how she became Queen Susan, The Gentle. I'm very nervous about posting this story because I wanted to keep Susan in character as much as I can and I hope for those who are as fond of Susan as I' am, see that I have tried my hardest of keeping Susan and everyone else in character. Also in this story Susan is 13, Peter is 14, Edmund is 11 and Lucy is 10. Also I have found as much information as I can about what it was like for children during World War II so if it isn't completely accurate than I'm sorry but my grandfather who was in WW2 has passed on and I don't know anyone who is old enough to remember anything about WW2. Also this will follow some of the movie and some of the book.

* * *

**Episode One: A Sister's Task**

27 hours, 32 minutes and 14 seconds, that is how long it had been since the last bomb dropped. Susan hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from the clock, even as she sat in Math's, she still watched the clock. Susan figured that was the only thing left, time. Time to wait for that yellow telegram to arrive to tell them they had lost someone they love to the Germans, time to wonder like Susan did, wonder if everything is going to be OK or if it is always going to be like this. She hated it.

She suddenly jumped when she heard the loud ringing of the school bell, indicating it was finally time to go home and wait for the air raid signal to ring throughout the sky and spend yet another night in the shelter, listening to the bombs dropping.

"See you Susan," someone called out as Susan gathered her things, she merely nodded in acknowledgement and walked out of the classroom, scanning the hallway for her older brother Peter, but could not find him but, she figured he had gone with his friends, which sounded very unlike him since he usually waited for her and walked with her to wait for the 'bus'.

She slowly walked out into the burning rubble that was slowly becoming London, she hated seeing her city like this, like it was from a horrible nightmare that she couldn't awake from, she pitied that Lucy's innocence was slowly being devoured by this war, that Edmund's surliness was growing stronger by the passing day because of the absence of their father and Peter's temper sometimes getting the better of him, she felt it was her duty to keep everything realistic and optimistic.

"Su." She heard someone say as she felt a hand on her back, she turned and saw Peter standing next to her, she smiled sadly at him as he lead her over to their bus. Lucy and Edmund were already on the bus, Edmund was sitting at the back with his so called 'friends' no doubt and Lucy would be sitting by herself at the front, reading one of those fairy tales she was so keen about, Susan stopped reading them a long time ago.

Susan watched as Peter paid Bob, the bus driver, the two coins and walked to the centre where he always sat, Susan sat down next to Lucy, who smiled lightly at her. She offered to share her book with her but Susan shook her head and pulled out her English textbook and attempted to read that, instead of looking out the window at the depression that was Finchley.

"Mum said she had something to tell us at dinner," Lucy said suddenly snapping her book shut "I wonder what it is, what do you think it is?" She added. Susan shrugged, truth be told, she didn't want to think what it was. Lately nothing came as a shock, at first everything was a shock, from having to replace the friendly warm curtains with black ones to the first air raid but, now she took everything as if it was nothing important at all.

"Truth be told Lucy, I don't know, it may be a letter from father." Susan replied placing a comforting arm around Lucy, who smiled at the warmth of Susan's arm around her. They both suddenly jerked forward, Susan heard the groans of protest and sighed, she pulled her arm away from Lucy and gathered up her school things as did Lucy and her brothers, they all slowly headed towards the door, they had to wait for a few seconds until Bob managed to get the rusting doors open with a loud screech. Edmund cringed and scowled sourly at Bob, who merely shrugged and slammed the doors shut as they stepped off.

"Ed why must you be so unpleasant to everyone?" Peter asked as the four siblings started walking. Susan and Peter in the center, Edmund on Peter's side and Lucy on Susan's, this was how they walked everyday.

"I'm not, Bob is mean to me too! Why do you always blame me?" Edmund snapped back, Peter opened his mouth to retaliate but Susan hurriedly cut him off.

"He's not Edmund, he's was just wondering why you are mean to Bob, when he is very sweet to us."

Edmund mumbled an inaudible reply before storming ahead of the three siblings and rounding the corner. Susan tried her hardest not to shout at Peter, who already looked guilty about asking Edmund such a question_ 'it's not his fault, he was just asking a question and it's not Edmund's fault that he is snappy, he just misses father like all of us, Edmund was always the closest to father' _Susan thought as they saw their humble Finchley home in the distance.

"Welcome home my dears!" Helen Pevensie greeted warmly as they walked into the front yard, she was waiting on the front step like she did everyday when they would return home from school. Lucy ran forward and embraced her mother tightly, Mrs. Pevensie hugged her back tightly and smiled at her other three children, all whom thought they were to old for their return hug.

"How was school?" She asked as they all walked in. Edmund shrugged and threw his book bag down before walking up the stairs, Susan flinched as heard the slamming of Peter and Edmund's door. She turned to the mother who didn't look exactly sure what to do.

"How about some afternoon tea?"

Susan nodded as did Peter and Lucy, they followed their mother into the kitchen and saw that she had already prepared sandwiches and milk for them. Lucy smiled gleefully and ran and sat down happily at the table, munching into the salad sandwich, Susan sat down next to Peter and bit nimbly into the sandwich.

"How was school?" Mrs. Pevensie as she sat at the head of the table, where their father use to sit _'I wish my commerce teacher hadn't gone to the war, than I wouldn't have to take domestic science.' _Susan thought. Commerce had been one of her favourite subjects in school and had been crushed when she discovered her teacher would be going to fight in the beastly war.

"It was fine, except that Joyce Michaels got the ruler across the hand for passing notes, that was horrid!" Lucy replied after she swallowed a mouthful of sandwich, Susan shuddered also, she hated any form of violence and much preferred sorting out disagreements with negotiation, she detested the whole concept of violence.

"Susan?"

"It was fine, we had to cook in domestic science though," She replied looking up from her white china plate _'but of course I burnt it' _she added silently and rather spitefully, she hated not being good at everything or in control.

"What about you Peter?" Lucy asked, noticing that Susan no longer wanted to talk, Peter shrugged before taking a swig of milk.

* * *

"Stop telling me what to do! Your not the boss of me!" Susan heard Edmund shouting at Peter. All Peter had gone to do was ask Edmund to join them for dinner and of course it had ended in an argument, Susan had offered to do it to avoid confrontation but Peter had insisted he could do it. Susan hated the fact that her family was being torn apart. Edmund and Peter constantly bickering with one another, Lucy becoming detached and rarely smiled anymore, their mother was always nervous and quiet, Susan hated the affect war had on everyone.

She jumped as she heard the slamming of the door and Peter storming down the stairs, Susan stared wide eyed at him. He walked into the living room and took a few deep breaths.

"Susan do you think you could talk to Edmund? He is being a down right evil brute to me," Peter asked calmly, Susan nodded and stood up, placing her English book in the seat she had been sitting in and headed up the stairs, taking a few deep breaths.

"Edmund?" She asked gently, knocking on the door.

"What?" Edmund asked angrily.

"Do you want to join us for some dinner? You must be hungry, you probably haven't eaten anything since Lunch time at school, will you join us?"

Susan stepped back as she heard the clicking of the lock and Edmund stepped out, the familiar scowl on his face. He nodded and walked past her, without saying a word to Susan. She smiled and followed him.

Susan watched awkwardly as her brothers glared at one another from across the dinner table, their mother eating quietly, Lucy numbly biting into a baby carrot and Susan not even touching her food.

"As three of you already know, I have some important news to tell you all," Helen started, her voice quiet and reserved "I'm sure you all know that in a few days time children are going to be evacuated to the country and-" She started to say but Peter abruptly cut her off.

"I'm not being evacuated, who will look after you?"

"Don't question me Peter!" She said, her voice sounding confident and stern "you are all going, I know you may not want to and would much rather stay here with me but, I know it is for the best of all of you and I know you all know that too!" She said before picking up her half eaten plate and walking over to the kitchen, Peter glared down at his plate and Edmund merely glared at his plate in a similar fashion, while Lucy look bewildered but all Susan could think was _'she's right!'_.

* * *

Susan hurriedly ran up the stairs as she heardthe bombs starting to drop in the distance. She had almost screamed when she heard the dreaded air raid siren filling the room, she swung open the door, a flashlight poised tightly in her hand, she searched for the book she had been reading and found it. She hurriedly spun her torch around and saw Lucy, crying in bed and her hands covering her ears _'Lucy!'_ Susan thought.

"Lucy come on!" She said before grabbing her hand and hurriedly yanking her out of the bed and dragging her down the stairs, she saw her mother and brothers running towards the back door and hurriedly followed them, as she ran out into the night sky, she looked up and saw the light of the bombs being dropped onto her precious London.

"Hurry!" She screamed as they ran for the shelter, she suddenly heard Edmund shut.

"Wait, dad!" He tore back into the house, their mother turned around shocked as Peter shouted something back but, Susan was listening, all she was focused on was that glinting silver door, she hurriedly ran down and swung open the door.

"Come on!" She shouted above the loud bombs dropping, their mother turned, Lucy with her and lead them into the shelter. Susan and Lucy fell onto the bed, Lucy trembling as Susan cradled her lightly in her arms, their mother stood at the shelter door waiting for the boys to return.

Susan watched shocked as Peter pushed Edmund harshly onto the bed "Why can't you think about anyone but yourself? Your so selfish, you could have gotten us killed!" Peter shouted angrily, Lucy whimpered in Susan's arms and covered her mouth, while Susan looked on helplessly

"Stop it!" Their mother said to Peter before turning to Edmund and picking him up, hugging him gently and kissing him atop the head. Peter glared at him while Susan tried her hardest not to shake _'I have to be brave for Lucy!' _she thought determinedly.

"Why can't you just do as your told?" Peter asked quietly before slamming the door shut. He, without another word, climbed onto the top bunk and climbed under the covers, Susan wanted nothing more than to pull him down and slap him for being so foolish and yelling at Edmund like that.

"Susan can you help Lucy get into bed?" Mrs. Pevensie asked quietly, Susan and stood up as did Lucy, she slowly prepared the bed for Lucy to climb into, sniffling quietly. She tucked her in comfortingly and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and smiled warmly at her, fixing Charlie, so he rested in Lucy's arms _'it's my task to look after her, now and when we are in the country, that is what mother would want' _Susan thought as she slowly took off her jacket and climbed into the bed next to Lucy.

Susan hadn't thought Edmund selfish at all for running to save their father, she had thought him brave and as she lay in bed, Lucy laying beside her, clutching Charlie, her stuffed dog tightly to her chest, Edmund was asleep on the bunk with his mother, clutching the photo of their father tightly to his chest, a frown on his face, Susan couldn't help but think _'what did we do to deserve this?'_.

* * *

**So what did you think? I gathered as much research as I could about life for children in World War II and found some very interesting things and I know this may seem a little rushed but trust me it isn't, only this part is, the rest will be nice and slow and long. This is my first attempt at tackling how Susan might have felt during everything, I don't know if she is out of character or not because I had to compare the Susan in the books and the Susan in the movies, which was a very difficult task and I combined them both a little and I can only hope you can see that. **

**Also this will follow the book and the movie! So some bits will be from the book and some will be from the movie and sometimes even combined, I really did love the movie and I love the book just as much, so I couldn't possible choose which one to follow which is why I decided to do both, I will also add in little moments that weren't in the book or in the movie, just from my mind.  
****  
Well that all from me, the second part should be out shortly and I hope you liked it ! Ciao Jess.**


	2. Episode Two: Farewell, Dear Mother

THE GENTLE

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Pevensie's but if I did I would make them bake cookies and sing opera.

**Authors Note: **I would like to explain why I'm writing this story. I know there are many Susan stories out there but they are always about the aftermath of The Last Battle, which Susan was treated very unfairly in (she is also my favourite character too!), so I decided to write Susan's story during the evacuation, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, sometime during the Golden Age and a little bit afterwards. Susan has always been one of my favourite child hood characters, I thought she was perfect (I was five for the record) beautiful, kind and a Queen! I have always wanted to write about her adventure and how she became Queen Susan: The Gentle. I want to keep Susan in character as much as I can and I hope for those who are as fond of Susan as I' am, see that I have tried my hardest of keeping Susan and everyone else in character. I would like to think everyone that read my story and also to_ Just A Little Bit Dramatic_ for the great advice! Thanks a lot.

* * *

**Episode Two: Farewell, Dear Mother. **

Susan didn't know what to pack, wether to pick this sweater over that one or that book over another, or to pack more sweaters than skirts, only one coat or wether to pack the white blouse over the black one, she had never had this much trouble packing before.

"Susan are you ready?" Peter asked walking into her and Lucy's room, he stopped when he saw Susan sitting on her bed _'don't cry Susan, you can't cry!'_ Susan repeated over and over in her mind.

"Everything will be alright Susan," Peter said gently, placing his hand atop her, she turned to him and smiled imperceptibly _'how can everything be alright?'_ she thought, trying hard to not stand and scream it at Peter, how could he remain this way? After last nights events? She pulled her hand away from his and stood up.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked, clipping up her half packed suitcase, she didn't want to keep anyone else waiting for her, she hated having people wait for her. Peter nodded and offered to take her suitcase but she shook her head and waited for him to walk out of the room, she caught one last glance at her and Lucy's humble room, she closed her eyes for a moment before shutting the door lightly and following Peter down the stairs.

"Have you got everything packed?" Mrs. Pevensie asked, Susan nodded and watched as her mother fixed Lucy's coat up and placed her elegant red coat and matching hat on. Susan had always admired her mother, she had always been so beautiful and kind, she remembered when she was a young girl, she would have her plastic crown upon her head, she would model her church dress for her mother and only hope that she could see how beautiful and gentle she was becoming and say that one day she would be beautiful princess, her father would smile and say that she would always be his beautiful princess; that was when she still believed in fairytales and faraway lands.

Susan hurriedly snapped away from her silly thoughts and walked out of the door, closely followed by Peter who shut the door quietly and took Lucy's suitcase out of their mothers hands and told her he would carry it, Mrs. Pevensie smiled thankfully at him before walking out of the front yard.

"How are we getting there? We aren't walking are we?" Edmund asked snappily, scowling as he walked behind Susan, she had been thinking the same thing but hadn't dared say it out loud, no doubt her poor mother already had enough on her mind _'perhaps we are catching a Taxi or, maybe we are walking' _she thought looking around the street for a car.

"Neither, old Mr. Thompson around the corner offered to drive us."

"Why isn't he in the war, I thought all the men went to war?" Lucy asked as they headed towards old Mr. James Thompson's house, Susan found him to be a very sweet dear, always offering her sweets when she passed him, she would always graciously decline but Edmund would always take them with a greedy gleam in his eyes, he would sometimes just walk past the house to receive his sweet, especially on Sunday's when Mr. Thompson would give him Turkish Delight, his favourite treat, Susan hated the sticky confectionery, it got stuck in her teeth and also rotted them.

"Mr. Thompson is to old, he is two hundred!" Edmund exclaimed, Lucy turned and stared wide eyed at Edmund and Susan resisted the urge to roll her eyes, how could Lucy believe such foolish things?

"No he isn't Edmund, do not place such thoughts in Lucy's mind, he has an injured knee, from the first world war," Peter said, Edmund glared at Peter before sighing and fell behind Susan even more, Susan turned around and told him to hurry up before turning back to the front.

"There has been more world wars?" Lucy asked wide eyed, turning around and looking at Susan shocked _'well of course there has been more world wars, why do you think this one is called World War II?'_.

"Welcome The Pevensie's!" A croaky voice suddenly exclaimed, Mrs. Pevensie smiled to the small, grey haired, wrinkly man that stood at the front gate of his small home, a large smile plastered upon his face and his cane in his right hand, one leg was injured but that didn't stop him from keeping a positive out look on everything, he would still drive and would always make everyone around him happier, sometimes when Susan had been feeling down she would walk past his home just so he could shout at her to "cheery up my lovely, everything will brighten up soon, just like a rainbow in a thunder storm!".

"Thank you so much for driving us Mr. Thompson!" Mrs. Pevensie said breathlessly as he opened the boot of his small car _'how will ever fit in there!' _Susan thought observing the small car, it looked like it would only fit three people.

"No worries my dear! We must keep these young ones safe, mustn't we?" he asked, beaming as Peter placed all the suitcases in the boot but, Edmund insisted on placing his own in the car, all while glaring at Peter.

"Oh dear, how will we all fit in here?" Mr. Thompson said suddenly, Peter peered into the car and turned back to his mother. Susan than followed and looked into the car, it was tinier on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Perhaps, Lucy could sit on Edmund's lap and Susan on mine and mother can sit in the front?" Peter suggested. Edmund glared even more at Peter _'oh dear!' _Susan thought as she braced herself for Edmund to start shouting.

"I don't want Lucy sitting on my lap! She weighs to much! Why can't she sit on your lap?"

"Because than where will Su sit?" Peter shot back, trying to remain calm and not let his temper get the better of him.

"She can sit on the floor!" Lucy said suddenly, Susan looked at Lucy and than stared at the floor that looked awfully small and dirty _'I think not, this is one of my best outfits!'_.

"I think that if Lucy sat on Peter's lap and Peter, Susan and Edmund share the back seat, it will be cramped but it will be a lot easier, how does that sound?" Mr. Thompson said suddenly, Susan thought about it for a moment before nodding, anything was better than the floor and dirt. She nodded and watched as Peter climbed into the back, than Lucy who rested comfortably on Peter's lap, than Edmund who scowled angrily and than Susan, who was pushed up against Edmund's and her shoulder digging roughly into the door as Mr. Thompson shut it, Mrs. Pevensie than climbed into the front seat and Mr. Thompson into the drivers seat, it took him a few moments and many cuss words before the car revved up.

* * *

Susan watched as she, her mother and her siblings made there way through the crowds of crying mothers and children, everyone looked scared and so vulnerable, just like she was. What if something happened to their mother while they were away? What if their home was bombed? What if something happened to dear old Mr. Thompson? Susan hated thinking these horrid things but couldn't stop herself.

"Alms for the poor! Alms for the poor!" Susan heard people shouting, she watched as mothers hugged their children tightly, Mrs. Pevensie soon found an open space and knelt down in front of Lucy, who was sniffling and hugging Charlie tightly _'she really does love that little dog!' _Susan thought distracted.

"You need to keep this on darling! Are your warm enough?" she asked as she gently pinned the evacuee label to her coat, Lucy nodded and Mrs. Pevensie smiled softly "good girl!" before embracing her tightly and standing up, Lucy sniffled and chocked back tears, she than turned to Edmund who was staring at one of the many evacuee posters that laid about.

"If dad were here he wouldn't make us go!" Edmund snapped angrily, Peter turned irately to him.

"If dad were here it would mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go!" He snapped back angrily.

"You will listen to your brother won't you Edmund?" Mrs. Pevensie asked, Edmund glared at Peter for a moment as Susan looked on helplessly _'I can't do this without mother, she is our rock!'_, Mrs. Pevensie embraced Edmund and attempted to kiss him but Edmund turned away, annoyed, she finally rested with kissing him upon the head and than turned to Peter, who hugged her tightly.

"Promise me you'll look after the others." Susan heard her whisper _'he will, I know he will!' _Susan thought as she chocked back the tears.

"I will mum,"

"Good man!" Mrs. Pevensie replied pulling away, Peter looked at her shocked for a moment before hurriedly regaining himself, never had their parents called Peter a man.

"Susan," Mrs. Pevensie as she saw Susan smiling lightly at her, she embraced her tightly and Susan shut her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears, she sniffed as her mother pulled away "be a big girl." she said, Susan nodded _'I will have to be!' _she thought determinedly as Mrs. Pevensie looked them all over once again.

"All right, off you go," Mrs. Pevensie said suddenly, Susan hurriedly gathered her suitcase and attempted to grab Edmund's hand with the other as he walked behind her.

"Hey get off me! I know how to get on a train by myself! Get off me!" Edmund snapped crossly and snatched his hand away from Susan's and pushed his way in front of her, Susan glared at him for a moment before stopping at the ticket lady _'I wish Edmund would just cooperate!'_.

"May I have your ticket, please? Tickets please." The woman asked, Susan watched as Peter stared disorientated at a young soldier _'I will have to take charge, once again!' _she thought angrily.

"Peter!" She snapped, snatching the ticket out of his hands and smiling apologetically at the ticket lady, who merely smiled.

"That's right, on you go." she replied, Susan once again smiled at her and boarded the train, looking nervously around, she tried hard not to cry as she saw mothers crying into handkerchiefs and wiping their eyes.

Susan slowly stuck her head as the train started moving, she saw her mother standing, she smiled and waved furiously to her "bye-bye dear," Mrs. Pevensie said waving back as Peter and Lucy stuck their head out and Edmund stuck his head out lightly but not waving.

"Bye-bye mum, we'll miss you!"

"Bye!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Love you!" all four of them shouted as they waved until their mother was nothing but a figure in the distance, Susan was the first to bring her head back in and smiled sadly at Peter who smiled back and lead them down the compartment hallway, looking for an empty compartment, they soon found one, it only held a brother and sister, who looked around Lucy and Edmund's age.

Susan watched as Peter placed Lucy's suitcase in the compartment and went to do so for Edmund but didn't bother when Edmund sent him a filthy look and did it himself, Peter offered to place Susan's up there too, but she shook her head and did it herself before falling into a seat, placing a comforting arm around Lucy. Lucy

pulled out her fairytale book and for once Susan didn't shake her head but nodded and read the story with Lucy, while Edmund leaned his head against the wall and looked around aimlessly and Peter read one of the war books he had gotten.

The train ride was eerily quiet as Lucy and Susan read the fairytale _'this isn't such a bad book, much more interesting than that English textbook!_' she thought as Lucy turned to the page when she noticed that the small boy was crying softly, Susan was tempted to reach out and hug him tightly and tell him everything was going to be alright and his older sister would look after him, Peter looked on helplessly, not sure what to do and Edmund sniggered softly.

Lucy suddenly picked up Charlie and stood up to the small boy and held out to him _'what is she doing!' _Susan thought.

"You can take him, he makes you brave! His name is Charlie and he is very friendly, you must talk to him at least once a day and please do take very good care of him, he is a very sensitive puppy!" She said boldly, the small boy smiled and took Charlie, hugging him tightly to his chest and promised Lucy he would do his very best to look after him. Susan felt her heart swell with pride for her younger sister, she had done something so selfless as if it were an everyday thing, Susan smiled and placed a proud arm around Lucy, who watched as the boy held Charlie tightly to his chest.

"What did you do that Lucy?" Susan whispered and Lucy looked up at Susan, an unreadable gleam in her eye.

"He needs it more than I do." She replied simply before turning her attention back to the book. Susan glanced up at Peter who held the same proud look in his eyes that Susan no doubt held in hers, he caught Susan's gaze and smiled proudly, Susan smiled back and than turned her attention back to the fairytale _'that's my Lucy!' _she thought, a small smile placed upon her lips.

* * *

Susan, Edmund, Peter and Lucy hurriedly raced down as they saw a car heading towards them in the distance. The train had left them at an abandoned station, with no waiting elder in sight. Lucy raised her hand to wave happily at the car but instead she received a rude honk and they car speed past them, panicked filled Susan as she and Peter stared down the empty dirt road.

"The Professor knew we were coming." she said hesitantly _'maybe we have been wrongly labeled' _she thought.

"Maybe we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund said observing his label as they heard a woman ordering horses to hurry up but stopped in front of Susan and her family.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked, Lucy looked up nervously at Susan who smiled reassuringly and than directed her attention back to the woman.

"I'm afraid so, is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" she asked as she looked over the four children as Susan felt a small ounce of anger well within inside her, how dare she ask such a question?

"No ma'am it's just us." Spoke Peter, trying to sound as grown up as possible.

"Small favors." She said with a raise of her eyebrow before jerking her head. Susan and her the rest of her siblings boarded the cart on the back and braced themselves as Mrs. Macready ordered the horses to turn around.

"She seems rather icy doesn't she?" Lucy whispered lowly so Mrs. Macready wouldn't hear them _'she does too, for once I agree with Lucy!' _Susan thought.

"That's because she's a witch, she eats children like you for dinner, she kills you while your sleeping and when you wake up, your inside her stomach!" Edmund whispered to Lucy, who's eyes widened and Susan rolled her eyes _'how could she believe such things, she is gullible!' _she thought as Peter scolded Edmund quietly.

The rest of the ride was a rather silent one between Susan and her siblings, Lucy was still getting over the fact that Edmund had once again lied to her, Peter was staring down at his suitcase, Edmund was no doubt making up some highly exaggerated story to tell Lucy and Susan wasn't lost in thoughts of her mother back home in London.

Susan suddenly felt Lucy hit her arm lightly, she looked up and gasped as she saw a beautiful country mansion standing before her, never had she seen such a beautiful sight, it was like something out of a wonderful story, filled with breathtaking balls, beautiful women in the most fine-looking gowns, wonderful exploring places, libraries filled with books of knowledge and handsome men who are looking for the perfect women. Susan hurriedly shook her head as the cart pulled up and Mrs. Macready ordered them to gather their things and follow her.

"Professor. Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow," Mrs. Macready said as they followed her into the mansion, Susan gasped as she looked around "There will be no shouting or, running," She said staring sternly at Susan who stared back_ 'I will do no such thing' _she thought as she walked up the stairs "no improper use of the dumbwaiter," she said.

Susan smiled and stepped forward to touch a beautiful statue "NO touching of the historical artifacts!" She said suddenly, Susan jerked her hand away as if it were on fire. She watched as Peter and Edmund sniggered and Lucy looked sadly at Susan, she glared at Mrs. Macready _'I wasn't going to break it, how dare she speak to me in such a fashion!' _she thought as she followed her up a small set of stairs but Mrs. Macready suddenly stopped.

"And above all there will be no disturbing of the Professor," she said in a low voice before walking up the stairs, closely followed by Susan, who glared daggers into her back _'perhaps this isn't going to be as adventurous as I had hoped,_' Susan thought sadly.

* * *

**deep breathing so what did you think? Was it better than the last? It will start to get very interesting in the next one, I promise. **

**Also the small segment where Lucy gives the young boy the stuffed puppy (good ole' Charlie) is something I noticed in the film, is that when the boy is being dragged away you can see the old man has the dog in his hand and has snatched it away from the small boy and we no longer see Lucy with it, so I assumed that Lucy gave it to the small boy, so I incorporated into the story and I hoped you liked it. **

**I hope that I have kept everyone in character as much as I can, I felt they were. I could imagine Edmund taunting Lucy any chance he got and I just had to add in some kind old man that drove to them the station and I hoped you also noticed the small parts in it that relate to Narnia (see if you can find them).**

**Anyway I would like to thank everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed this story, I didn't expect anyone to read it and I was shocked when they did, I hope you keep reading through to the third installment.**

**Commiato, Jesse. **


	3. Episode Three: Hide And Seek Gone Sour

THE GENTLE

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Pevensie's but if I did I would make them bake cookies and sing opera.

**Authors Note: **I would like to explain why I'm writing this story. I know there are many Susan stories out there but they are always about the aftermath of The Last Battle, which Susan was treated very unfairly in (she is also my favourite character too!), so I decided to write Susan's story during the evacuation, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, sometime during the Golden Age and a little bit afterwards. Susan has always been one of my favourite child hood characters, I thought she was perfect (I was five for the record) beautiful, kind and a Queen! I have always wanted to write about her adventure and how she became Queen Susan: The Gentle. I want to keep Susan in character as much as I can and I hope for those who are as fond of Susan as I' am, see that I have tried my hardest of keeping Susan and everyone else in character. Also once again thanks to everyone who read, rated, reviewed and all that jazz! Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I was so overwhelmed by how many of you liked it! So once again a HUGE THANK-YOU!

* * *

**Episode Three: Hide And Seek Gone Sour.**

Later that day Susan and her siblings sat in one of the many parlors, eating and drinking the biscuits and milk the kind chef had prepared for them, The Macready had told them that the only other room they were allowed to eat in other than the dining room was this parlor, which is where Susan found herself.

"I wonder what the Professor is like," Lucy said vaguely as she held a half eaten biscuit in her hand, Peter was sitting next to Susan and munching lightly on the biscuit and Edmund was sitting a little away from everyone.

"I think he will be very nice. We are meeting him at dinner." Susan said with a bright smile, truth being she didn't know what the Professor was going to be like, she could only hope he would be a kind old man that would let her use the library to read and prayed that he wasn't a nasty old man that locked them in their rooms all day and never fed them.

"I agree with Su, I'm sure he will be a nice old chap!" Peter spoke trying to sound as optimistic as possible but Susan knew he was thinking exactly the same thing she was _'we have to remain happy for Lucy, she needs it!' _Susan thought with a brief nod of her head.

"Do you think maybe we could put the wireless in our room?" Lucy asked glancing over to the wireless, Susan looked at Peter who merely shrugged and nodded. Susan had been anxious to ask the same question but thought it rude to ask someone she hardly knew such a question.

"We will have to ask the Professor though, I don't see why not though." Peter replied, Lucy nodded and finished her glass of milk and stood up, walking over towards the window and sitting in the window seat and glancing out into the setting sun, Susan had been very eager to go out and explore the grounds, maybe she could find a stream or dam where she could get in some swimming, a sport she was very fond of.

"I miss Charlie." Lucy muttered lightly and Susan smiled sympathetically, she had remembered when she had parted ways with Charlie or Julie as she had called it, she had passed it onto Edmund on his tenth birthday, just like Peter had done with her. That poor dog had many names throughout the years, Peter naming him Fluffy (neither though he tried to forget it and said that he wasn't very masculine than), Susan had named it Julie, Edmund had named it Christopher, after their father and Lucy had named it Charlie, that small dog had been a large part in their lives and now he was in the hands of a stranger, Susan hated the thought that he/she could be getting torn to pieces or ruined this very minute, so she decided to not think such things.

"Well if you haven't have given it to that cry baby, you wouldn't miss him would you?" Edmund snapped before standing up and walking out of the room. Susan had the feeling that like herself, Lucy giving away that precious stuffed dog had touched Edmund's heart but in a different way.

Lucy sniffled guilty as they all heard Edmund's footsteps ringing down the hallway _'it wasn't her fault she was just trying to make the young boy feel better, I would have done the same thing, wouldn't I?_' Susan thought as she heard Peter tell Lucy not to worry about Edmund and to think how happy that little boy was now that he had Charlie/Julie/Fluffy/Christopher Pevensie.

"We really should be getting ready for dinner, I don't want the Professor to think we are unpunctual." Susan said, Peter rolled his eyes but nodded none the less, he walked Lucy out of the room, leaving Susan herself alone to think.

The house seemed very nice but rather eerie in a way, Susan was to afraid to walk around corners in case she ran into one of the servants (who all were rather frightening) and they would give her such a fright that she would fall dead than and there.

Susan hurriedly changed into a nice dinner outfit that she thought she looked rather nice in and met with Lucy, Peter and Edmund outside the dining room. They had all changed also, they obviously had been thinking the same thing she had.

"What are we all waiting for? I'm hungry." Edmund said with a scowl before walking into the dining room. Susan sighed and followed Edmund into the dining room where the Professor was waiting for them.

* * *

Later that night the two boys sat in the girls room, "we've fallen on our feet, make no mistake," Peter said as he sat at the end of Lucy's bed and Susan stood at the end, one knee propped up "This is going to be perfectly splendid. That old chap will let us do anything we like." he added when Lucy looked slightly doubtful, the Professor scared her his crazy white hair and wrinkly skin, Edmund had thought he had had looked funny.

"I think he's an old dear," Susan said smiling at Lucy _'he is nothing like the Macready, I'm sure if she had her way she would probably never feed us and make us sleep in that horrid stable she told us about' _Susan thought distracted, not even noticing that Edmund had scowled at her.

"Oh, Come off it!" Edmund said, Susan turned and stared at him, she could tell he was tired but he was pretending not to be, that always made him particular grouchy, Susan thought, that perhaps she should send him off to bed, let him get a good nights sleep for their exciting day ahead.

"Don't go on talking like that." he added and Susan sighed as did Peter, who glared discreetly at Edmund _'I think I should send him off to bed before Peter does, that will resolve in a horrid shouting match and we will end up in trouble' _Susan thought.

"Like what?" Susan asked "and anyway, it's time you were in bed." She added, Edmund glared at her.

"Trying to talk like Mother," Edmund replied back, Susan stared at him confused, she always talked like that. "And who are you to say when I'm to go to bed? Go to bed yourself!" he snapped. Susan placed her head down in shame, was she trying to hard to be the mother? Maybe she should let Edmund do what he wants _'maybe I should leave him alone for a little bit.' _she thought.

"Hadn't we all better go to bed?" Lucy asked sensing an argument brewing, "there's sure to be a row if we're heard talking." she added and Susan nodded in agreement.

"No there won't," Peter disagreed and Susan tried her hardest not to roll her eyes "I tell you this is the sort of house where no ones going to mind what we do. Anyway, they won't hears us. It's about ten minutes walk from here down to that dining room, and any amount of stairs and passages in between." he added and this time Susan did roll her eyes, ten minutes? It was more like five.

"What's that noise?" Luck asked jumping in the bed lightly, Susan strained her hearing and heard it too, a small hooting, an owl. Susan couldn't help but notice that Lucy always jumped when something made a noise in this house, Susan understood that, it was large, it was frightening, it was dark and it was unfamiliar to her.

"It's only a bird, silly." Edmund replied sniggering lowly, Susan stared at him, why did he always have to tease Lucy? She had never seen or heard an owl before.

"It's an owl," Peter said turning his attention from Edmund to Lucy "this is going to be a wonderful place for birds. I shall go to bed now, I say, let's go tomorrow. You might find anything in a place like this, Did you see the mountains as we came along? And the woods? There might be eagles, there might be stags, there'll be hawks!" Peter said, Lucy smiled at the thought of animals.

"Badgers!" She said happily and Susan smiled at her enjoyment.

"Rabbits," She added, she had always been very fond of rabbits.

"Foxes!" Edmund added, he had always secretly liked foxes and Susan knew this small fact because she had once found a book about them underneath his pillow. Susan smiled as she watched the two boys walk across the hallway and into their room, shutting the door quietly, Lucy looked at Susan.

"We might be able to go swimming! Wouldn't that be positively splendid!" She said, Susan smiled and nodded, walking around and fixing the bed so Lucy was snug and warm, she smiled up at Susan.

* * *

It was raining the next day when Susan woke up, surprisingly she was the last one to wake, Lucy had already bathed as had Peter and Edmund. Susan had seen the look of pure disappointment on everyone's face and had taken matters into her hands to make the day more fun and what was more fun than a game of dictionary?

"Gastrovascular, come on Peter, Gastrovascular." Susan sighed as she stared down at the thick dictionary that laid out on her lap, Peter turned to her, a bored expression coming across his face.

"Is it Latin?"

Susan scanned down "yes," she said _'he will never figure out this one, no matter how smart he thinks he is!' _Susan thought surely.

Lucy was sitting at the window seat, looking depressingly at the pouring rain that dripped down the beautiful window, Susan had been the only one who had been eager to play dictionary, a game she found enjoyable and had played it with her father before he went to war.

"Is it Latin for, worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked emerging from underneath table. Susan huffed and slammed the dictionary shut _'he didn't need to be nasty about it!' _she thought as Lucy stood up from the window seat.

"We could play hide and seek!" She said walking over to Peter _'anything but that game, I hate it! It's to juvenile!_' Susan thought as she watched Peter for his answer.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter said glancing at Susan, who glared at him, she was just trying to make the gloomy day more interesting, why did they always tease her about things like that? It wasn't her fault she got joy in such games.

"Come on Peter please, please, pretty please!" Lucy asked giving Peter an adorable look that even Susan wouldn't have been able to resist. Both she and Edmund watched as Peter seem to think about it for a moment.

"One, two, three." Peter said smiling at Lucy who beamed and hurriedly looked around for a place to run to, Edmund look positively beastly.

"What!" He asked, Susan merely gave him a small smile before running off and looking for a place to hide as did everyone else, she had to find the best spot, she didn't want to be found before any of her younger siblings, especially Edmund who would never left her forget about it, that one day he beat her at hide and seek.

She ran down many flights of stairs and back up them again before she found a suitable hiding place, she smiled as she saw the trunk that laid underneath a window, she looked up the stairs to see if anyone was coming, they weren't. She hurriedly opened the top and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible _'I doubt Peter will look for me here!' _she thought smiling in the darkness as she waited for Peter to count to one hundred.

A few seconds passed when she heard it, was it shouting, it sounded like Peter, Edmund and Lucy, she pushed the top off and got out of the trunk, stretching out her muscles that had already began to cramp. She searched for her three siblings and found Peter and Edmund staring at Lucy strangely _'maybe I have won, that was awfully quick!' _she thought walking up to them, smiling.

"Does this mean I win?" She asked trying to make a joke, something she rarely did _'but of course no body laughs' _she thought sadly.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said looking at Susan and sending a discreet look that only Susan knew, something had happened.

"But I've been gone for hours!" Lucy said, Susan stared at Lucy strangely _'hours? More like seconds Lucy, you really are becoming quite daft' _Susan thought as Lucy saw that none of them believed her.

"I'll show you, come on!" She said taking Susan and Peter's hand and leading them towards a spare room, Susan exchanged glances with Peter who looked just baffled as she did, Edmund trotted slowly behind them. As soon as she walked into the spare room, she run up the wardrobe and swung it open.

"Now! Go in and see for yourselves!" She said as she flung open the door of the wardrobe, Susan sighed and walked with Peter and Edmund _'what on earth is Lucy talking about?' _thought Susan.

She slowly stuck her head in but saw nothing, she smiled "why you goose!" as she pulled the old fur coats apart "It's just an ordinary wardrobe; Look! There's the back off it" She added.

Than everyone pulled the fur coats apart and they saw what Susan had seen, nothing but wood, nothing magical, just an everyday wardrobe that you placed your clothes in _'I wonder exactly what Lucy was talking about!'_.

Peter knocked his knuckles on the back of the wardrobe to make sure that it was really and there was nothing there, "a jolly good hoax Lu," he said as he came out again and stared at Lucy who looked shocked.

"You really have taken us in, I must admit, we half believed you!" He said _'I did not believe her!' _Susan thought trying hard to not say it out loud but instead stood with Peter. She, Edmund and Peter slowly went to walk out of the room but Lucy remained behind.

"But it wasn't a hoax at all" Lucy shouted, on the verge of tears "really and truly, it was all different a moment ago, honestly it was, I promise!" She shouted, Susan felt her frustration level rising rather highly, she turned back to Lucy as did her two brothers.

"That's enough Lucy!" She thought sternly_ 'she has taken this to far!'_.

"Well that was nicely handled!" She snapped before storming out of the room, after Edmund who had was sitting sulkily on his bed, she walked in and stood at the end of the bed, not sure how to handle this, he glared up at Susan, she could see he had the picture of their father in his lap _'poor Edmund, he is just upset that father is gone!' _Susan thought.

"Have you come to yell at me too?" Edmund snapped and Susan stared at him, taken aback for a moment before shaking her head _'of course I haven't, That's Peter job'_.

"No of course not, I was just wondering, perhaps you may want to talk about it," she ventured and Edmund stared up at her "Peter didn't it mean honestly, he just doesn't really know how to handle this very well, he is trying to do what is best for the rest of us." She added and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone always take Peters side? Everyone think he is so magnificent, well he isn't'!" Edmund snapped and Susan immediately regretted her previous choice of words.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Ed, I'm just asking why must you always tease Lucy?" She asked and Edmund shrugged, not meeting her eyes _'Lucy has never been anything but kind to him' _Susan thought when Edmund didn't speak.

"Everyone thinks she is so innocent, they always believe her and no body ever yells at her, I always get yelled at! Wether it's by you or Peter and even mother! It's not my fault!"

"Edmund you don't always get yelled at, only when the times comes for it and lately that seems to be a lot, maybe if you were more pleasant to everyone it might make everything better!" Susan suggested and Edmund glared up at her.

"Your doing it now, always telling me what to do! I can do what I want! Leave me alone!" Edmund snapped angrily at her, Susan sighed and shook her head sadly before walking out of the room, almost bumping into Peter.

"You should not go in there, he is being positively beastly!" Susan said and Peter nodded sadly and stared down at his feet.

"I have messed everything up, father wouldn't have!"

Susan placed a gentle hand on his arm and he looked up at her sadly and Susan smiled lightly "Peter your not father! You're the older brother, you don't always have to think 'what would father do' you should think 'what should I do'?" She said, trying to sound as wise and as grown up as she possibly could, Peter smiled thankfully at her.

Peter didn't say anything else to her, instead he walked off up the hallway, no doubt to go the library, she was tempted to follow him but instead walked into her room and saw Lucy laying on her bed, sniffling softly, turned away from the door _'poor Lucy, she was just trying to make the day more interesting for us and we scolded her' _she thought as she sat on the other side of the bed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should have a small nap, or just rest here, you need it." Susan said softly, Lucy nodded her head but didn't look at her, Susan smiled and laid down next to her, as to let Lucy know that she wasn't alone and if she needed a cuddle, Susan was there.

'_Maybe I'm not such a bad big sister after all!' _she thought with a small smile.

* * *

**_Deep breath _So what did you think? Did you like it? It is getting more interesting isn't it? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for some reason.**

**As you can see I combined both the book and the movie and even mixed them both together at one point, I hoped you noticed I'm trying to stay as loyal as possible to both and trying to keep everyone as in character as much as I can, so yes, I hope you can see that.**

**Also once again thank-you to everyone for the lovely reviews I have been receiving and also just to the people who read the story, THANK-YOU _hugs and kisses_, amour Jesse! **


	4. Episode Four: Lies Can Be Hurtful

THE GENTLE

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Pevensie's but if I did I would make them bake cookies and sing opera.

**Authors Note: **I would like to explain why I'm writing this story. I know there are many Susan stories out there but they are always about the aftermath of The Last Battle, which Susan was treated very unfairly in (she is also my favourite character too!), so I decided to write Susan's story during the evacuation, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, sometime during the Golden Age and a little bit afterwards. Susan has always been one of my favourite child hood characters, I thought she was perfect (I was five for the record) beautiful, kind and a Queen! I have always wanted to write about her adventure and how she became Queen Susan: The Gentle. I want to keep Susan in character as much as I can and I hope for those who are as fond of Susan as I' am, see that I have tried my hardest of keeping Susan and everyone else in character. Once again thank-you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited and even merely read it, you all rock! Also thanks to _Muriel Candytuft_ for the advice, your awesome!

* * *

**Episode Four: Lies Can Be Hurtful. **

The rest of the day Susan tried her hardest to make her siblings speak to one another but they simply refused, she had tried by taking them all into the parlor but they all sat at opposite ends of the room, with Susan in the middle.

She had than tried at dinner but it ended up with just her and the Professor being the only ones left eating, he had asked Susan what had happened but Susan felt she shouldn't be the one to tell him, anyway he wouldn't believe her, he was an adult, they didn't believe in silly things.

Later that night Susan found herself lying next to Lucy in bed, turned away from her, she hadn't spoken two words since Susan had last spoken to her, she felt her heart going out to her baby sister but that didn't mean she was going to believe her.

"Goodnight Lucy." Susan muttered as she laid down into the comfortable bed, Lucy didn't reply and Susan assumed that she had fallen asleep _'or maybe she is waiting for me to sleep and than she will go to that silly wardrobe!' _she thought sighing and shutting her eyes.

A few hours later, Susan woke up with a start, something wasn't right, she turned to see if Lucy was alright but found the space next to her uninhabited, she looked around anxiously and found that Lucy's dressing gown was missing, she threw the covers off and hurriedly gathered her dressing gown and walked into the boys room to wake up Peter, instead she found Lucy standing over Peter smiling brightly, Edmund standing gloomily in front of his bed.

"Peter! Susan! It's all true. Edmund seen it too. There is a country you can get to through the wardrobe. Edmund and I both got in. We met one another in there, in the wood. Go on, Edmund; tell them all about it!" Lucy said eagerly and Susan sighed and turned her attention to Edmund as did Peter.

"Tell us Ed." Susan urged, waiting for him to tell her and Peter if he had _in fact_ been to this magical land.

Peter and Susan watched as Edmund got a look on his face as if her were far older and more superior than Lucy and than gave a little snigger before speaking "Oh, yes Lucy and I have been playing- pretending that all her story about a country in the wardrobe is true. Just for fun, of course. There's nothing really there, really."

Susan watched helplessly as Lucy's face scrunched and she let out one single sob before running out of the room, Susan sighed angrily and followed her, as did Peter, throwing off the covers.

Susan and Peter stopped abruptly in the hallway door as they saw Lucy hugging the Professor tightly and he looked not quite sure what to do, Susan went to say something before she heard a horrid voice stop her.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable! Professor. I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed!" she said as she saw the Professor standing there, looking at her, a little overwhelmed, Susan glanced at Peter angrily before turning back and looking at the Professor, anticipating his next move, what if he did make them sleep in the stable? That would be dreadful.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." He said as Lucy looked up at frightened and Susan couldn't help but smile, finally a sensible adult to speak to about this silly matter.

"Yes Professor. Come along, dear." The Macready before slowly leading Lucy towards the kitchen, Lucy still seemed a little frightened but agreed none the less, Susan was tempted to follow her, but instead turned to go back to bed, both she and Peter turned around as they heard the Professor ahem, Susan couldn't help but feel the dread enter her.

"Would you follow me to my study?" he asked, Susan exchanged glances with Peter who nodded, she nodded too and followed the Professor quietly to his study.

Both she and Peter watched anxiously as they watched the Professor sit down in his chair and fill his pipe with tobacco from a silver apple case, after placing the pipe in his mouth he stared up at both Susan and Peter.

"You seemed to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." he said simply, Susan wasn't sure what to say to this, she didn't know wether to explain the whole story or simply say she was sorry and leave the room, what would her mother do?

"We're very sorry Sir, it won't happen again." Peter said plainly before grabbing Susan's dressing gown sleeve, trying to pull her away but Susan felt all her emotions overwhelming her _'I have to tell him!'_.

"It's our sister Sir, Lucy." Susan said slowly, trying to find the right words to say and not make it sound to foolish or silly.

"The weeping girl."

"Yes, Sir. She's upset."

"Hence the weeping."

"It's nothing. We can handle it!" Peter said exchanging a desperate glance with Susan but she ignored it and turned back to the Professor.

"Oh I can see that."

"She think she's found a magical land," Susan began as the Professor smiled lightly at her "in the upstairs wardrobe!" she finished exasperated. The Professor's expression suddenly changed and he looked up at Susan and Peter shocked, he got out of his chair.

"What did you say?" he asked as he led Susan and Peter over to the lush red sofa, placing them both down, he sat down across from them and Susan couldn't help but wonder why his attitude had suddenly changed.

"Um, the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." Peter sighed and Susan stared down embarrassed, the Professor no doubt thought they were all daft to be telling him such things.

"She won't stop going on about it!" Susan added, the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"What was it like?"

"Like talking to a lunatic!"

"No, no, no, not her. The Forest." The Professor said excitedly, Susan exchanged a shocked glance with Peter _'he believes her!' _Susan thought confused, surely adults weren't allowed to think in such foolish things, likes forests inside wardrobes.

"Your not saying you believer her?" Peter spoke boldly.

"You don't?"

"But of course not! I mean logically, it's impossible!" Susan said, trying to sound as grown up as she could muster.

"What do they teach in schools these days?"

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter said slowly exchanging yet another glance with Susan who felt to lost for words.

"And he's more usually the more truthful one, is he?" The Professor asked, wide eyed.

"No. This would be the first time." Peter spoke truthfully and Susan couldn't help but silently agree, Lucy had always been a very truthful child, she hated lying. Where as Edmund seem to do it just for the sheer enjoyment.

"Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, than _logically_ we must assume she's telling the truth."

"Are you saying we should just believe her?"

"She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family! You might just try acting like one!" He said, Susan exchanged a nervous glance with Peter. What if Lucy had been speaking the truth? But it wasn't logical, a magical land in a mere wardrobe? It wasn't possible, how could Susan believe something so foolish?

"I suggest you two get some sleep, you both look like you need it!" he said standing up, closely followed by Susan and Peter, Susan still felt somewhat bewildered and confused, why did the Professor believe Lucy, when she couldn't?

"He's daft he is. How can he believe Lucy?" Peter whispered as they reached the hallway leading into both their rooms. Susan just stared nervously about, trying hard not to scream out in frustration.

"He does seem a little…. Off." Susan agreed and Peter sighed. Susan knew Peter was furious at Edmund for getting poor Lucy's hopes up like that.

"He's a little beast he is! Doing that to poor Lu, she was already upset! I'm tempted to write to mother!" He snapped angrily and Susan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Mother would be very upset, we mustn't tell her. I think we should both get seem sleep and discuss it in the morning when we are both fresh and our heads are much clearer." She said. Peter nodded and smiled thankfully at her both turning around and walking into his room, shutting the door quietly, leaving Susan alone in the hallway.

She walked back into the room and saw that Lucy had not yet returned from the kitchen. Susan slowly pulled her dressing gown off and placed it back at the end of the bed where it had been before, she yawned tiredly. Her drowsiness was finally starting to catch up with her; She fell asleep before Lucy crawled back into bed.

* * *

The next day Susan found herself sitting alone, outside. The rest of her siblings sulking inside. Peter was reading in one of the parlors, Edmund was staring at the photo of their father in his and Peter's room and Lucy was reading in the girls room.

Susan had tried to get all of them to come outside with her but they had all refused, all saying they didn't feel like it, eventually she had given up and ventured outside herself. She was sick of being stuck inside that house, it didn't seem as inviting as it first had, it seemed to make every problem Susan and her family had worst and that blasted wardrobe, Susan had half a mind to burn it to the ground.

She had searched for many minutes before she found a peaceful spot beneath a tree, she could hear the rushing water of a stream, she had been tempted to go swimming but decided it wouldn't be any fun without her siblings there with her.

"It's just you and me little bird." she mumbled as she watched a beautiful bird sit in the tree and whistling lightly. She wasn't sure what sort of bird it was, for birds were something she had never really fancied before, she liked them of course, but she didn't like them enough to know the names of them.

"Su," Susan heard a familiar voice say suddenly, she turned around and saw Peter walking towards her "I've been looking for you everywhere, why are you out here alone? It may not be safe." Peter admonished and Susan rolled her eyes, that was very much like Peter, telling her it wasn't safe when it was.

"I thought you didn't want to come out." She said as Peter sat down next to her. He shrugged _'maybe he wanted to keep me company' _Susan thought as Peter watched the bird, as it flew away from the two of them.

"I thought you might have wanted the company, you seemed rather desperate when you asked me before, where is Lu? I thought she would have jumped at the chance to go outdoors!"

"She didn't feel like it, she was to still upset about last night. This magical wardrobe nonsense is really becoming quite a bother." Susan spoke with a small sigh in her voice, Peter nodded and took a deep breath, the two older siblings not sure what to say to one another.

"Do you think everything will ever be alright again Peter?" Susan asked suddenly, Peter looked at her surprised for a moment, she had broken the rather peaceful silence between them.

"I don't know, maybe. We have to try harder though, but with Edmund being a nasty little brute and Lucy lying an awful lot lately, I don't know if we can." Peter replied slowly, as if he were trying to understand the words himself. Susan sighed and closed her eyes.

"Do you think what the Professor said could be true?" Susan asked glancing over at Peter, who seemed to be in deep thought _'what if Lucy hasn't been lying? But that isn't possible, it isn't logical, a magical land in a wardrobe? It's preposterous' _Susan thought.

"Of course not, you and I both know there couldn't possibly be a magical land in a wardrobe of all places, even Lucy knows it, I think she may just want attention, we have been neglecting her an awful lot lately, maybe we should spend the whole day with her tomorrow?"

"But what about Edmund? Shall we include him? He might ruin it." Susan said. Peter scowled at the mention of Edmund's name and shook his head.

"I think we should give him a few days to cool down about last night, I'd never seen him that cross when I walked back into the room." Peter said shaking his head sadly and Susan smiled sympathetically. She didn't know what Peter had said or done to him last night but this morning at breakfast he hadn't said a word to any of them and glared at the Peter from across the breakfast table.

"I think we best be getting inside, it's getting a bit chilly and I don't want either of us to catch a cold." Peter said, Susan nodded her head. Peter stood up and offered his hand to help her up, she smiled up at him and took it.

"We have to make it work Su," Peter mumbled as they walked back towards the manor _'he's right, we have to make it work, no matter how hard it is, we have to bring this family back together'.

* * *

_

**So what do you think? Susan and Peter will discover Narnia in the next one, I assure you. For once I didn't write and edit this when I was half asleep with no caffeine in me, so it shouldn't be as terribly written as the last ones.**

**Anyway thank you for reading, reviewing and all that cool stuff! Thanks. Also the next one should be posted shortly and it will get much more exciting and Narnia involved within the next few chapters and we will start to see Susan change! **

**I also found the perfect song for Susan about Narnia, it is the song _I'll Try _from the _Return To Neverland _soundtrack, here are the lyrics!**

_I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine, I'm fine  
I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust  
I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try...  
My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn  
Watch it burn  
'Cause I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see where you see  
I try, I try  
I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream  
I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of...  
Faith, and trust... and pixie dust  
So, I'll try  
Because I finally believe  
I'll try, cause I can see what you see  
I'll try, I'll try  
I'll try...  
To fly._


	5. Episode Five: Through The Wardrobe

THE GENTLE

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Pevensie's, I wish I did though.

**Authors Note: **I would like to explain why I'm writing this story. I know there are many Susan stories out there but they are always about the aftermath of The Last Battle, which Susan was treated very unfairly in (she is also my favourite character too!), so I decided to write Susan's story during the evacuation, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, sometime during the Golden Age and a little bit afterwards. Susan has always been one of my favourite child hood characters, I thought she was perfect (I was five for the record) beautiful, kind and a Queen! I have always wanted to write about her adventure and how she became Queen Susan: The Gentle. I want to keep Susan in character as much as I can and I hope for those who are as fond of Susan as I' am, see that I have tried my hardest of keeping Susan and everyone else in character. _Muriel Candytuft_ thank for the donuts and you wonderful review, you truly do rock! _Lola123456_ I'll check your music video out ASAP and also to everyone else who reviewed, read, favourited and alerted, your all the essence of awesomeness! Also I'm sorry for the long wait and everything but sometimes my schoolwork takes priority over everything else (hey I'm not getting straight A's for anything!) so once again I'm really sorry but I'm sure all you other cool nerds out there will understand. Also where the bold line is where the ruler line is **SUPPOSE** to be but document edit is being annoying so yeah, sorry, it won't let me fix it :(, anway on with the story.

**Episode Five: Through The Wardrobe. **

"Why do we have to do what Lucy wants?" Edmund whined as Susan, himself and Peter trailed behind Lucy as she skipped merrily through the woods, a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Because we promised Lucy we would." Peter replied simply and Susan nodded her head in agreement, they had promised to the spend the day with Lucy, just like yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. It had helped a great deal too, Lucy seemed to have almost forgotten about the whole _Narnia _business.

"But you and Su promised her yesterday and the day before that and the day before that, why can't we do what I want?".

"Because you were the one that upset Lu the most in the first place! Pretending to go along with this whole Narnia business, that was just down right horrid of you!" Peter replied in a shockingly calm voice, Susan heard Edmund mutter something inaudible before falling behind them.

"Susan do you want to pick flowers with me?" Lucy called suddenly, Susan glanced at the bunch of flowers in her hands, she wasn't to fond of daisies and snap dragons, Susan thought them to be plain and mundane, she much preferred the more exquisite ones like roses, especially white ones.

"Of course Lucy." Susan replied plainly, walking up with Lucy, she handed the patch to Susan and smiled warmly up at her. Susan couldn't help but smile back, it was the first time she had seen Lucy smile in many months, she was getting such joy out of picking these simple flowers that Susan didn't want anything or _anyone _to spoil it.

"Do you remember when you use to play with me Susan?" Lucy asked suddenly glancing up at Susan, Susan stared down at her and nodded. When Susan had been much younger, she had played games with Lucy, not interesting games like Dictionary but imaginative games, they would explore a made up jungle in their backyard, make forts under the tables and pretend they were beautiful princesses in faraway lands, where the most dashing looking Princes would request their hand in marriage, but than Susan had done something foolish, she had grown up.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could play like that again?" Lucy asked simply.

"I suppose it would be Lucy, but I fear I've outgrown games."

Lucy glanced up at Susan sadly but smiled none the less, Susan knew that Lucy understood that Susan had grown up, just like she would eventually. Susan had always been eager to grow up, eager to get invited to grown up parties and eager to become a lady, just like her mother.

"Lucy, Susan, we should be going back inside, it's getting awfully late, I don't want us to catch the flu or a chill!" Peter called from behind them. Susan turned around and saw her brothers walking alone, Peter not far behind herself and Lucy and Edmund falling sulkily behind. She nodded her head and took Lucy's hand, leading her back towards the manor.

"Dinner should almost be ready." Susan informed them as they all made there way into the manor. Some strange holiday makers had showed up today, the Macready had ordered them all to stay out of her way when people came to look at the home.

"I hope it's not that dreadful soup again!" Lucy exclaimed and Susan couldn't help but agree, last night the cook had prepared a truly dreadful soup, it had smelt dreadful, it had tasted dreadful and the after taste had been just as bad.

"Maybe it is something nice, like roast chicken and potatoes." Susan said hopefully, the Professor seemed to have an odd taste in food, they were often Chinese and French, Susan much preferred food she could pronounce.

"I do hope so," Lucy said with a small sigh in her voice.

"Hurry up you two!" Peter called, Susan glanced up and saw that he and Edmund were quite distance between them. Lucy and Susan hurriedly quickened their paced, Susan wanted to keep the small peace in the family for as long as possible.

"**Are you sure Mrs. Macready said this was fine?" Susan asked anxiously **as she watched her brothers attempt to explore the garden shed. Edmund and Peter had interrupted both Susan and Lucy saying they were going to explore the garden shed.

"Yes, the Professor himself said it was fine, stop being such a worry Su." Peter said with a small laugh in his voice _'well somebody has to be, since you don't seem to be!' _Susan thought sighing and keeping a close eye for the Macready.

"I think I've found a cricket set," Susan heard Edmund said, rather muffled. She smiled, neither though she didn't like to admit it, she rather enjoyed playing cricket, when one of her friends discovered this small fact she had said that it wasn't a very ladylike game and if Susan ever wanted to fit in with good society of London, she would need to stop liking the sport.

"Are you sure that's a cricket set? It looks broken."

"Peter I'm sure, why do you always disagree with me?"

"I'm not disagreeing, it is a cricket set, you were right. Susan do you want to play cricket?" Peter called out, Susan sighed, she wanted to say yes, but how could she be a grown up and a lady, while playing cricket?

"I don't know," Susan said, still thinking _'it's not as if any of my friends are here, what they won't know won't kill them.' _she thought smiling.

"Yes, I do want to play, you better set up, I'm not very good at that part." Susan replied, she heard Peter say something back but couldn't understand, Susan turned to Lucy who smiled up at her.

"Do I have to play?" Lucy asked Susan as she and Susan watched the boys set up the old cricket set.

"Of course not Lucy, I can sit out with you if you like." Susan replied, Lucy shook her head and showed Susan the small poetry book she had brought with her '_of course Lucy wouldn't need me, she is perfectly capable after all' _Susan thought smiling lightly as she watched Lucy go and get herself comfortable under the large oak tree.

"Susan, what do you want to be, bowler? Batter? Wicket keeper?" Peter called out, Susan shrugged, she didn't mind any of those positions, she wasn't to fond of batting though.

"I want to be batter!" Edmund said grabbing the bat before Peter could retaliate, he glared at him lightly before picking up the worn cricket ball.

"I'm wicket keeper than?" Susan asked, Peter nodded and she sighed. She walked behind the wickets and waited for Peter to bowl the ball, he had always been very good at cricket, he had been on the school team.

"Hurry up!" Edmund exclaimed, Susan tried hard not to scold him, what on earth was the matter with him? Was he still holding a grudge against the whole Narnia business?

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter exclaimed as he bowled the ball, Susan watched as it hit Edmund harshly in the leg. Susan tried hard not to think that, maybe Peter did it on purpose.

"Ow!" Edmund said, rubbing his leg and glaring at Peter annoyed.

"Whoops! Wake up Dolly Daydream!" Peter said, before laughing childishly and Susan resisted the urge to roll her eyes, honestly her older brother could be such a boy sometimes.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked. Susan glanced over at Lucy, who turned sadly away from the rest of her siblings and Susan felt her heart surge, how could Edmund ask such a thing? After everything that happened because of that ridiculous game.

"I thought you said it was a kids game," Peter said throwing the ball in his hands.

"Besides we could all use the fresh air." Susan added and Edmund turned and glared at her.

"It's not like there isn't air inside."

Susan glanced sadly at him as Peter got himself ready to bowl again "are you ready?" Peter asked, avoiding eye contact with Edmund.

"Are you?" Edmund asked hitting his bat into the ground. Peter shook his head before bowling again, Edmund hit it harshly and Susan watched shocked as it smashed into window, breaking it and knocking over something large and old. Susan glanced at Edmund shocked, he looked just as surprise, maybe he hadn't done it on purpose.

"We better go have a look see," Peter said glaring at Edmund who glared back. Susan nodded as did Lucy, she stood up and walked over to Susan. They both followed the two boys to the room, avoiding all the servants and other people, knowing Susan she would blurt it out before anyone could stop her.

Susan and Lucy nervously waited near the door, they were the look outs while Peter and Edmund inspected the damage they had caused _'I hope no one comes!' _Susan thought as she felt her heart rate quicken, the last thing she wanted was to get in trouble, especially by the Professor, they seemed to have been nothing but a burden to him since they arrived.

"Susan do you hear that?" Lucy whispered anxiously, looking nervously about. Susan strained her hearing and heard it, the Macready and bunch of people with her. She glanced to where her brothers were and than to Lucy, who looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

"We have to tell Edmund and Peter, we must hurry before the Macready hears or catches us!" Susan exclaimed running into the room where Peter and Edmund were, Lucy closely behind her.

"Look out! Here comes the Macready and a whole gang with her!" Susan cried as she heard the echoing footsteps of Mrs. Macready, with a group of eager sightseers.

"Sharp's the word," Peter said hurriedly grabbing Susan's hand and running out of the room with her, closely followed by Lucy and Edmund. They ran from the parlor, into the green room and beyond it, into the library, they were just about to keep running when Susan heard it, the sound of many footsteps, they seemed to be followed everywhere.

"Oh, bother those trippers! Here- let's get into the Wardrobe Room till they've passed. No one will follow us in there." She said in a hushed, hasted voice. They all ran into the Wardrobe Room, standing frightened, watching the door, than they heard it, the rattling of the door knob, Susan felt her heart beat quicken, what were they to do?

"Quick!" Peter said walking towards the wardrobe "there's no one else," he said as he flung open the door, Susan paused, he had to be joking? Honestly hiding in the wardrobe that caused so much fuss but when she heard the Macready's voice speak something, she ran and hid into the wardrobe.

Peter stood closest to the door, not shutting it of course because much like Susan, he knew that no sensible or logical person should ever lock themselves in a wardrobe.

Minutes seemed like hours as Susan and her siblings remained cramped in the wardrobe "I wish the Macready would hurry up and take all these people away," Susan spoke annoyed "I'm getting horribly cramped!" She added angrily.

"And what a filthy smell of camphor!" Edmund added and Susan silently agreed, nodding her head.

"I expect the pockets or these coats are full of it," Susan said smartly "to keep away the moths." She added, in case Lucy or Edmund didn't understand, as Peter slowly started moving back, walking towards the back of the wardrobe, taking Susan with him, sitting down on the ground, Lucy and Edmund now sitting closest to the door, both scowling; annoyed, what was taking so long?

"There's something in my back!" Peter said suddenly, Susan nodded her head in agreement, something hard and, cold was sticking in her back.

"And isn't it cold?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, it is cold," Peter spoke "and hang it all, it's wet too. What's the matter with this place? I'm sitting on something wet. It's getting wetter every minute." He added, struggling to his feet.

"Let's get out," Edmund spoke, nervously "they've gone."

When Susan suddenly realized what she was sitting against "o-o-oh!" she said, everyone turned to her and asked what ever the matter was, she stood up with Peter and turned around, no it couldn't it be? Could it?


	6. Episode Six: The Beginnings Of An Ad

THE GENTLE

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Pevensie's, I do own the books and DVD's though.

**Authors Note: **I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews, I'm glad you liked the story, it will definitely start to get more interesting now that they are in Narnia, there will be a lot more tension between the Pevensie's and we will slowly start to see Susan change. Anyway I would like to thank _Just A Little Bit Dramatic _for being awesome, keep rocking on and to everyone else out there who has read my stories, favourited, alerted, you guys kick ass!

Episode Six: The Beginnings Of An Adventure.

Susan stood up and stepped past the tree branches, as did Peter with the similar gob-smacked expression upon his face.

"Impossible." She gasped as she looked around at the white woods that had all along been in the wardrobe, she didn't even notice Lucy and Edmund had followed her and Peter out of the wardrobe.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy said breaking Susan out of her trance, she turned and stared at Lucy, for once not sure what to do, she didn't know wether to send them all back, to apologize to Lucy, let Peter do it or don't say anything at all.

"I- I don't suppose say we're sorry, would quite cover it." Peter stammered out and Lucy smiled sadly, stepping forward. Susan merely stared at her anticipating Lucy's next motion.

"No, it wouldn't," she said sadly, Susan felt her heart sink "but that might!" She added before pegging a snow ball and hitting him square in the face, Susan watched shocked, a smile forming on her lips, she watched as Peter picked up a snow ball and threw it at Lucy, hitting her right on the side of face, she gasped and turned away. Susan couldn't help herself, she had to indulge in this child-like fun, she picked up some snow and starting randomly throwing it, hoping to hit either of her siblings when suddenly she noticed Edmund as she hit him in the arm and Lucy hit Susan.

"Ow!" Edmund said rubbing his arm as the others noticed him "stop it." he added _'he was lying! Of all the things!' _Susan thought angrily and a little disappointed, this was so like Edmund to do something horrid like this and especially to poor Lucy.

"You little liar!" Peter said suddenly, glaring at Edmund as Lucy stared at him sadly.

"You didn't believe her either." Edmund tried to defend himself, Susan felt the anger well up insider her, it was true she and Peter hadn't believed Lucy but they hadn't been in Narnia before now.

"Apologize to Lucy." Peter ordered simply but all Edmund did was stare at her before looking back at Peter.

"Say your sorry!" Peter said stepping dangerously towards him, Susan placed her hand up to stop him but watched as Edmund looked at Peter shocked and a little frightened before looking at Lucy.

"All right, I'm sorry." he said and Peter glanced back at Lucy who's face looked emotionless.

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." She said with a smugness airing in her voice and Susan glanced back at the wardrobe.

"Oh very funny." Edmund scoffed derisively.

"Maybe we should go back." She suggested, it was awfully cold and Susan didn't feel safe in such an unfamiliar place.

"But shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested glancing around the woods, Susan glanced at Peter, ready to let him make the decision.

"I think Lucy should decide."

Lucy smiled brightly "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" she said with eagerness and happiness written all through her voice and Susan glanced down, she was hoping that Peter would have agreed with her sensible reasoning for wanting to go back but of course he hadn't.

"Well than Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter said with a laugh in his voice before walking back into the wardrobe and Susan rubbed her arm.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this!" she pointed out, hoping that would change Peter's mind but her heart sank as Peter walked out, four fur coats in his arms.

"No, but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these!" he said handing a coat to Lucy and walking back to Susan "anyway if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." he said handing one to Susan, smirking discreetly at her while Susan glared back, taking the coat.

She watched as Peter handed Edmund a rather feminine looking grey and black coat to Edmund.

"But that's a girls coat!" he cried not taking it.

"I know." Peter said simply before shoving the coat into Edmund's arm, Edmund sighed annoyed and placed the coat on as did Susan and the rest of her siblings.

"It's just this way, it isn't very far, oh how Mr. Tumnus is going to be delighted in meeting you!" Lucy cried joyfully before skipping into the woods, closely followed by Edmund and Peter and Susan trailed quietly behind them, she didn't feel safe here, it was _to_ quiet, _to_ tranquil, nothing like a supposed happy woods was suppose to be and it was so cold, surely somewhere safe wouldn't be _this_ cold.

"Su, hurry up!" Peter called a little ahead of her, she sighed and ran to catch up with them, not wanting to fall behind in unfamiliar territory.

They venture quietly into the woods, Susan glanced up as did Peter and Lucy as they walked to a glowing lamppost, it looked so odd, in the middle of a woods here, why was it there? Of all places, Susan shook her head and kept walking, she had to admit the scenery was very beautiful and entrancing, she glanced up smiling as they all trudged through the snow.

Susan watched as Peter fell down hill and into the snow, laughing, she smiled little and struggled to walk down the hill, trying to look as ladylike and as graceful as possible.

"Wait until you meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cried excitedly as they all rounded a corner, that no doubt to this Mr. Tumnus home "he will offer us all lots and lots of warmth." She said as she walked ahead of them.

"Lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of…" she started to say but stopped when both she, Susan and their brothers caught sight of a home, the door had been broken down, it mustn't have always been like this since Lucy had stopped talking and was staring at the door in shock.

"Lu?" Peter asked concerned before Lucy gasped and ran into the house.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled, Susan chased after her as did Peter and Edmund _'what has happened!' _Susan thought worried as she ran into the home and Lucy looked around shocked, furniture had been destroyed, china smashed to the ground and windows broken.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy said quietly as she looked around the once humble room.

Susan turned when she heard the cracking of glass, she turned and saw that Edmund had stepped on a photograph, Peter shot him a nasty look before walking over and snatching a piece of parchment that had been stuck to the wall, Susan felt her heart rate quicken, what had happened here?

"The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of The Secret Police. Long Live the Queen." Peter said as he read it over, he placed the parchment by his side as panic seeped through Susan, they should have never come here _'we must leave before we are kidnapped!' _she thought.

"All right, now we really should go!" She said boldly and Lucy looked sadly at her.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" She asked looking up at her and she sighed, there wasn't really much they could do for Lucy's friend.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there is much we can do!" she said logically, glancing at Peter for her support.

"You don't understand do you? I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me!"

"Maybe we could call the police," Peter suggested and Susan stared at him shocked.

"These are the police!" She argued angrily, why weren't they listening to her?

"Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something." Peter said placing a comfort arm on Lucy's shoulder, Susan sighed angrily, she just wished they would for once listen to her logical reasoning.

"Why?" Edmund said suddenly, Susan and her other siblings looked up at him "I mean, he's a criminal!" he added and Susan sighed, she didn't want to go after this Mr. Tumnus fellow but she didn't think of him as a criminal, he had saved Lucy from a perilous fate.

"Psst!" Susan heard something suddenly say, she looked to the door and saw only a small bird sitting in the tree, it looked as if it had made the sound, but it couldn't be, it was a bird, birds couldn't make sounds other than music and whistles.

"Did that bird just _psst_ us?" Susan asked looking at Peter who looked shocked as Lucy stared walking towards the creature, Peter followed her, followed by Susan and than Edmund.

As they walked out they heard the rustling of shrubs and Susan felt the fear enter her, she walked closer to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder, Peter grabbed her fingers and held them protectively on his shoulder while Lucy grabbed onto the waist of Susan's coat as they all glanced nervously about, afraid of what might appear in this strange land _'this isn't very good, it's too quiet!' _Susan thought anxiously, when suddenly a beaver appeared, Susan sighed as Peter let go of her fingers and Lucy dropped her hands from Susan's waist.

"It's… It's a beaver." Lucy said, stating the obvious and Susan resisted the urge to roll her eyes, like they didn't know that already, Peter stepped forward to the creature as Susan stayed behind with Lucy and Edmund.

"Here boy," Peter said clicking his tongue as the beaver remained in it's spot "here boy," he said again clicking his tongue and placing his hand out for the creature to smell, it stared at it before standing on it's hind legs.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." It said suddenly causing Susan's eyes to widen along with Lucy and Edmund while Peter backed away from it slightly.

"Oh, sorry." Peter said walking back next to Susan and Lucy.

"Lucy Pevensie?" He asked, Lucy stopped smiling and stepped towards the creature, Susan tried her hardest to stop herself from pulling Lucy back, could he be trusted?

"Yes?" She asked, the beaver pulled out a white handkerchief and Susan recognised it as the one her Auntie Alberta had gotten Lucy for Christmas last year, how had the beaver gotten it?

"Yes?" Lucy asked before the beaver handed her the handkerchief, Lucy stared at it before realization hit her.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum-"

"Mr. Tumnus, he got it to me just before they took him." the beaver spoke kindly and Susan felt her heart sink, something terrible had happened to Mr. Tumnus, more than getting kidnapped.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked concerned

"Further in." The beaver whispered before scurrying off. Lucy went to follow him along with Peter, Susan stepped forward and grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him. What was he doing? He was going to follow this creature.

"What are you doing!" She cried out, angry and frustrated.

"She's right, how do we know we can trust him?" Edmund said stepping up next to Susan, Susan silently thanked her little brother for once agreeing with her.

"He said he knows the faun." Peter said with a small shrug.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan said angrily.

"Everything all right?" The beaver asked popping his head from behind a pile of snow, Peter turned back to him and sighed.

"Yes, we were just talking." He explained simply.

"That's left better for safer quarters." the beaver whispered quietly before turning away.

"He means the trees." Lucy said glancing around nervously. Susan and Edmund shared an maddened glance as Peter shrugged simply before taking Lucy's hand and following the beaver.

Susan sighed angrily as she followed her brother and sister, who were following the beaver, Susan still didn't trust the small creature but yet she still trailed after her siblings, Edmund walking behind her _'I don't see why we can't just go back, with actual humans and not talking animals!' _Susan thought annoyed as they all trudged through the snow, still following the beaver.

They all walked through the middle of two large cliffs, Susan didn't feel safe here, it was a little to dark and hostile, it was freezing and the snow was starting to go through her shoes into her feet.

"Come on, we don't want to be caught out here after nightfall!" the beaver called as he trotted a little ahead of them, Susan sighed and sped up a little as did Lucy, Edmund and Peter, she wanted nothing more than to go home and sit in front of the warm fire and sip hot chocolate. They suddenly stopped at a top of a cliff, Susan looked to see what they were looking at, it was a small home in the middle of a frozen lake, it did look rather welcoming and smoke was rising from the small chimney.

"Ah, blimey! It looks like the old girl has got the kettle on, nice cup o' Rosy Lee." He said with a small laugh in his voice as they still stared at the small home.

"It's lovely," Lucy commented and the Beaver looked away, a little embarrassed.

"It's merely a trifle, still plenty to do, ain't quite finished yet, it'll look the business when it is, though." He said as they all started walking down the hill towards the home, Susan smiled as she breathed in the scent of fresh tea as they got nearer and nearer to the small home.

"Beaver, is that you?" Susan heard a warm woman's voice calling "I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I-" she started to say as she walked out, she was a small, round little beaver that look very maternal and caring, Susan trusted her immediately, just like she was beginning to trust Mr. Beaver "Oh, well those aren't Badgers, oh I thought I'd live to see this day!" She cried out happily.

She glanced at Mr. Beaver and than glanced down at her fur "look at my fur, you couldn't have given me ten minutes warning!" She scolded him and Mr. Beaver glanced back at Susan and her siblings.

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped!" He said chuckling, Susan smiled along with Lucy and Peter.

"Oh, come inside, and see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." She said before walking back into her dam, Susan beamed and followed the small creature, ducking as to not hit her head on the roof.

"Now, careful, watch your step." Mr. Beaver called concerned as Lucy and Peter followed Susan into the cozy looking home.

"Excuse the mess, can't get Mr. Beaver to get out his chair." She said looking away embarrassed but Susan smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back. Edmund soon joined them along with Mr. Beaver.

"Dear would you be able to get the kettle?" Mrs. Beaver asked to Susan as Peter and Lucy sat at the small table and Edmund sat on the steps, away from them, like usual.

"Of course, is it just over there?" She asked glancing towards the small stove, Mrs. Beaver nodded and Susan walked over to the, still having to duck.

"Oh and do take those blasted coats off!" Mrs. Beaver said "they must be an awful bother." she added and Susan sighed in relief as she removed her jacket as did her other siblings, Mrs. Beaver placed them all in a corner, out their way.

As Susan sat back down, the boiling kettle in her hands, she turned to Lucy who was being surprisingly quiet.

"And now," Lucy said quietly "do please tell us what's happened to Mr. Tumnus." she said, the beavers exchanged sad glances before Mr. Beaver spoke up boldly.

"Ah, that's bad," he said shaking his head before taking a sip of his drink "that's very, very bad business. There's no doubt he's been taken off by the police. I got that from a bird who saw it done." he added, Susan and Peter exchanged worried glances, maybe this Mr. Tumnus was in more deadly trouble than they had anticipated, especially if the animals in this land were worried too.

"But where has he been taken to?" Lucy asked simply.

"Well, they were heading northwards when they were last seen, and we all know what that means." Mr. Beaver said shaking his head as did Mrs. Beaver, Susan felt her frustration level rising, why did these creatures assume that she and her siblings knew everything about this Narnia?

"No, _we_ don't" she said, trying to keep the harshness out of her voice and Mr. Beaver shook his head in a gloomy way that even made Susan shudder, this was getting worst and worst by the minute, if they had just listened to her in the first place they would all be safe at home, in nice warm beds, with a stomach full of delicious foods.

"I'm afraid it means they were taking him to her House." Mr. Beaver answered.

"But what'll they do to him, Mr. Beaver?" Lucy gasped and looked as if she would burst into tears any minute.

"Well," Mr. Beaver began "you can't exactly say for sure, but there's not many taken in there that ever comes out again, statues, all full of statues they say it is-" he said before pausing "turned into stone." he said with a shudder and Mrs. Beaver gasped and grabbed her husbands paw.

"But, Mr. Beaver," Lucy said and Susan stared at her "can't we- I mean, we _must_ do something to save him, it's too dreadful and it's all on my account!" She finished and Susan rubber her hands together tensely.

"I don't doubt you'd save him if you could, dearie," Mrs. Beaver said quietly "but you have no chance of getting into that house against her will and ever coming out alive."

"Couldn't we have some stratagem?" asked Peter "I mean couldn't we dress up as something or pretend to be- oh pedlars or anything - or watch till she was gone out - or- oh, hang it all, there must be some way. This Faun saved my sister at his own risk, Mr. Beaver. We can't just leave him to be- to be- to have that done to him" he lectured and Susan felt her annoyance direct to her brother, he was willing risk to their lives to save a faun? She would never had thought sensible Peter of all people would think like that.

"It's no good Son of Adam," said Mr. Beaver "no good your trying, of all people. But now that Aslan is on the move-"

"Oh yes! Tell us about Aslan!" both Susan, Peter and Lucy cried out, they felt as if Spring had come early to them for some odd reason, even Susan wanted to know who or what this Aslan was.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked moving from his spot and walking over and staring questionably at Mr. Beaver, where as Susan suddenly felt full of grace and wonderment, why did this Aslan make her feel this way?

"Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver laughed, not noticing Susan and her siblings befuddled glances "you cheeky little blighter!" he added.

He continued laughing until Mrs. Beaver nudged him lightly "what?" he asked looking at her and she jerked her head to Susan and her family, he stared at all of them.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked and Susan exchanged glances with Peter.

"Well, we haven't been exactly been here very long." Peter tried to defend and Mr. Beaver sighed and shook his head as did Mrs. Beaver.

"Well he's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer , the real king of Narnia!" He cried out and Edmund made a vulgar face that Susan couldn't help but feel angry at him, the Beavers had been nothing but kind to them and he was being rather rude, why couldn't he be pleasant for once?

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver said plainly, yet that still didn't help Susan, was this Aslan a human or a good person.

"But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked bewildered and Susan opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, why was this Aslan fellow waiting for she and her siblings of all people, they weren't anyone special.

"Your blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver said outrageously, Susan couldn't help but think he was getting a little to carried away.

"Well then," Mrs. Beaver said jerking her heard towards Susan, Lucy and Peter.

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"Your blaming us?" Susan asked bewildered, what had they done wrong?

"No! Not blaming, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver said pleasantly and Susan exchanged glances once more with Peter who looked just as confused as she did.

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver said quietly before leaning in more closely, as if someone in the room were a spy.

"_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone._

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil times will be over and done." _

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said smugly and Mr. Beaver shook his head.

"Yeah, I know but you're kinda missin' the point."

"It has been foretold that that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver said.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well you'd _better _be, cause Aslan's already fitted out your Army." Mr. Beaver said sternly.

"Our Army!" Lucy cried out and Susan turned to Peter.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

"I think you've made a mistake, we're not heroes." Peter said, trying to reason with these animals.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan added, hoping that would help.

"Hmm?" Mrs. Beaver asked glancing at Mr. Beaver.

"Thank-you for your hospitability, but we really have to go." Susan said rising from her small sit and standing up, as did Peter, but yet, Lucy remained in her sit, she seemed to be in deep thought.

"No, you can't just leave." Mr. Beaver cried and Susan felt her frustration level rising, just like Peter said, they weren't heroes, they were merely children.

"He's right, we have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy added and Peter stared at her crossly.

"It's out of our hands," Peter said sternly to her before looking back at the beavers.

"I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home, Ed?" He said turning around and looking for Edmund, when Susan heard no reply, she turned around and saw that Edmund was no where in sight and the door was open and a cool breeze was slowly drifting in, she felt the fear seep through her, where was Edmund?

"Ed?" Peter asked giving the small home a once more, as did Susan, Peter turned back to her, a vicious gleam in his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said simply and Susan took in a sharp intake of breath,

"You may not have to, has Edmund even been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked gravely and Lucy placed her head down sadly.

"Yes," she said quietly "I'm afraid he has."

"And did he tell you what he'd done or who'd he met?"

"Well, no, he didn't." Peter said, calming down a little and Susan felt the fear for her brother take over, what if he had met that Witch lady and she had promised all sorts of things, but was going to harm him instead? Oh how Susan didn't wish to think these things yet she couldn't stop herself.

"Than mark my words," Mr. Beaver began and Susan swallowed the lump in her throat " he had already met the White Witch and joined her side, and been told where she lives. I didn't like to mention it before, but the moment I set eyes on that brother of your I said to myself 'Treacherous'. He had the look of one who has been with the White Witch and eaten her food. You can always tell them if you've lived in Narnia long enough; something about their eyes." he finished, shaking his head sadly _'Edmund may be a lot of thing but he is only a child and can be easily fooled by sweets and kind words' _Susan thought defensively.

"Maybe if we hurry, we can stop him before he does anything foolish." Lucy said glancing up from her uneaten plate of food, Mr. Beaver seemed to consider it for a moment before sighing.

"It's a rough hike, are you willing to risk it?"

"But of course we are, he's our brother!" Peter cried exasperated and Mr. Beaver rose from his stood and turned to Mrs. Beaver.

"Keep a weather eye for any wolves or strangers and keep your ears open for howling, take the tunnel." He said simply before directed his attention back to Susan and Peter.

"Well come on, we have to hurry if we wanna stop him.".

Susan struggled up the snowy hill, Mr. Beaver had been right, this was a rough journey and they had to hurry to catch up with Edmund, who was no doubt not very far ahead of them.

"Hurry!" Peter called, who was ahead of Lucy, Susan and Mr. Beaver. Susan attempted to pick up her speed as the White Witches icy palace came into view, she sighed as she saw Edmund to far ahead of them, Susan felt her heart sink, they were to late, there was no possible way they could catch him without entering the White Witches home in the distance.

"EDMUND!" Lucy shouted as they watched him enter through the frozen double doors and Mr. Beaver turned to Lucy and Susan.

"Shh, they'll hear yah!" He admonished and Susan glared angrily at him, as Peter ran forward to go after Edmund but Mr. Beaver stopped him, pulling at his arm.

"No!" He shouted pulling Peter back, who was struggling against the small beaver.

"Get off me!" Peter shouted back and Mr. Beaver finally let go but Peter didn't run after Edmund.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver attempted to explain and Susan glared even more at the creature.

"We can't just let him go!" She shouted angrily, he was her brother.

"He's our brother!" Lucy added heatedly.

"He's the bait, The Witch wants all four of yah!"

"Why?" Peter asked confused, why did this White Witch want them?

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill yah!" Mr. Beaver shouted. Susan, Lucy and Peter all stared horrified at the palace when Susan felt the anger enter her as she glanced at Peter angrily, this was all his fault!

"This is all your fault!" She said stepping forward, her voice sounding harsher than ever before, Peter turned and stared at her questionably.

"My fault!"

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the fist place!" She shouted angrily, she had never felt such anger towards her older brother, she was right though, if Peter had just listened to her in the first place they would all be safe, back at the Professor's mansion.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Peter shot back.

"I didn't know what happened, which is why we should have left while we still could!" She said as Peter stared at her shocked.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted suddenly, Susan stared at her in shock, she had never heard Lucy raise her voice so harshly before, Lucy was always the quiet one of the family, she hated shouting.

"This isn't going to help Edmund!" She added quietly and Susan continued glaring at her, Narnia wasn't helping them at all either.

"She's right, only Aslan can save your brother now." Mr. Beaver spoke gravely and Susan closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"Than take us to him." Peter spoke before Susan directed her attention back to the palace, watching as they gates shut, the noise echoing to them, had she lost her brother forever?

"We have to get home, we have to get to Aslan, if you ever want to see your brother again!" Mr. Beaver said breaking Susan and her two siblings away from the palace and back to him and than Susan heard it, the dread entering her, was that howling coming from the castle?

****

Authors Note: So what did you think? Did you like it? This one was longer wasn't it, I had a lot of fun writing it. The story is getting much more interesting and you can note the changes in Susan and the tension between her and Peter. Also me being the big nerd I' am found the perfect song for Narnia and the Pevensie's, here are the lyrics, it is from the Elektra Soundtrack and I own nothing!

Winter winds have gone and faded  
I told the skies of thoughts of gray  
Tears upon my pillow laying  
A child lost to pain  
I pray for better days

Lift me up  
Lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my face  
Rising up, I changed before your eyes  
Out of darkness, standing in the light

Heaven hoped you'd come and change me  
Out of that, just make me whole  
Lift me up and recreate me  
And help me overcome myself  
Lead me from hell

Lift me up  
Lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my face  
Rising up, I changed before your eyes  
Out of darkness, standing in the light

I'm rising up, I'm moving on  
Give me strength to carry on  
I feel the light upon my face  
I hear the angels' words of grace  
My broken wings will never fly  
Lift me up and justify  
I'm standing up, I'm standing out  
I feel the warmth come crashing down

Lift me up  
Lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my face  
Rising up, I've changed before your eyes  
Out of darkness, standing in the light.


End file.
